


An Unwelcome Visitor

by mechahotwings



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, Eggs, F/F, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechahotwings/pseuds/mechahotwings
Summary: Exactly what the tags say.





	An Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for partaking in my weird kinks.

The bakery was uncharacteristically quiet. You expected your boss and her crew of spider assistants to be bustling around in the kitchen, baking up fresh croissants in the oven and frying thick donuts to be ready for the morning rush. However, the lights were off. Fearing the worst, you made your way to the stairs and climbed up to the apartment above.

You knocked on the door, but Muffet gave no answer. Worry knotting your stomach, you turned the knob. The door swung inwards silently, revealing the living area. Floral print couches were arranged around a television and spider webs clung to the fabric in gossamer curtains.

“Muffet?” You called into the dark apartment.

There was a sound like nails scrabbling against wood and a high whine. You shut the door behind you and tried to follow the sound, stepping lightly on the hardwood floor. In the hallway, soft light seeped from one of the closed rooms.

“Muffet?” You called again, grasping the doorknob.

Heavy breathing was all you heard. You pushed the door open. The room smelled musky. Muffet was sitting in the middle of her canopy bed, surrounded by sheer webs. She was leaning back on one pair of arms and another was holding a blanket up over her body. Her third pair of arms were somewhere underneath the blanket. A blue flush colored her lilac skin. Her hair was in a messy black halo around her head. Sweat beaded on her brows. Muffet glared at you with her primary eyes, the displeasure evident on her face.

“D-did you not get my message, dearie? I told you we're closed today.” Her voice was curt and husky.

“No.” You admitted, feeling sheepish. “My phone isn't working.” You wrung your hands. Were you about to get fired? You were intruding in your boss's home after all. “But are you alright? You look sick.”

“I'm fine.” She said sharply, in a way that sounded like she was _not_ fine.

“Are you sure? Maybe I can get you some tea?”

Muffet let out a huff of breath. “Do you really wish to help me, dearie?” She asked, gripping her blankets tighter in her chitinous fingers.

“Yes. Do you need me to get anything?”

“Come here, dearie.” She beckoned. “Give me your hand.”

You stepped closer to the bed and parted the curtain of webs to offer Muffet your hand. She gently took it with a pair of arms, turning you so that your wrist was facing up. Bending down, she nuzzled into the delicate skin, breathing in your scent. You could feel how warm and soft she was and the plumes of breath that fanned across your arm. Her fingers were hard and bony, tipped in sharp claws.

“I am in estrus.” Muffet said quietly, then turned her face towards you. All of her eyes shone with need and vulnerability. Your heart thudded in your chest. “Do you still want to help me, dearie?”

You felt your cheeks flush and you swallowed hard. Muffet, your boss, wanted you to help her with her heat? “Uh, I…” You faltered. How bad could it be? She was cute and petite, and you'd probably be the one in charge, given that she was so much shorter than you. “Ok.” You nodded. “I'll help.”

Muffet gave you a saccharine smile, gripping your hand tightly.

Then she leaned down again and bit you. Hard.

You gasped at the feeling of her fangs sinking into your wrist. From the punctures she had made, liquid fire was coursing up your arm and into your body. Muffet withdrew her head, her lips curled in a smirk. She drew her tongue across her fangs, licking up your blood. Your wrist wasn't bleeding, but there were two inflamed holes where she'd marked you.

The venom she had injected was making your body feel hot. A thin sheen of sweat was beginning to build on your skin. Muffet tossed her blanket aside, revealing her thin cotton night dress that ended midway down her slim thighs. “Take your clothes off, dearie. You're looking warm.” Unfiltered desire colored her gaze.

“You bit me.” You mumbled dumbly, fumbling for a moment with the hem of your shirt.

“Just a little love bite to move things along.” She said dismissively, her nimble fingers plucking at the button of your jeans.

When you were nude, she appraised your body, and she must have liked what she saw. Guiding you by your hips, she put you onto her bed and straddled your hips. You could feel a growing dampness where she sat. With one pair of hands, Muffet pushed you onto your back and a second pair grabbed her curtain of webs. Violet magic flowed from her fingers as her third pair of hands grabbed your wrists and pulled them up above your head. With deft motions, she cocooned you in her curtains from your elbows up. Now you were trapped on the bed, mostly immobile.

“Muffet.” You pleaded, struggling uselessly against your bonds. There was a growing pressure in your core.

“Shush.” She placed an index finger onto your lips. “You'll like this.” A pair of her hands had reached down to knead your chest. The hard thumbs and forefingers gently pinched, rolled, and pulled your nipples. A low moan slid out of your throat and Muffet giggled at you. “See? Now just let me do all the work.”

A second pair of hands reached behind her, hard fingers rubbing against your wet folds. “So close.” She cooed. “Just a little more.”

Just a little more what? You were already wet and burning with need. When the pad of her finger stroked across the hard bead of your clit, you arched your back from the bed. You wanted more. There was an emptiness inside you that was aching to be filled, yet Muffet kept her clawed fingers outside your hole. You wondered if she was going to pull out a strap on and fuck you with it. Any cock would probably fill you with ease; you could feel so much sticky fluid between your thighs.

Muffet removed herself from your hips and there was a noticeable wet spot where she had been sitting, but you hardly cared. She was spreading your legs and crouching on the bed. One set of thin arms hooked under your knees and you were surprised at the strength of her. Her bottom pair of arms lifted up the hem of her nightie, revealing her slavering cunt that was drooling down her legs. Her face was set into an expression of concentration. Muffet's breath became ragged pants.

That's when you saw it. A sinuous, black organ slid down from the inside of her folds. A clear slime dripped down from its length in thick ropes. It was long and conical, ending in a leaking taper. She hissed as it flexed in the humid air. The muscled appendage revealed its flexibility, moving from pointing straight down to curling forwards, pointing right at your entrance.

“What is that?” You asked, your mouth open in shock.

“You're about to find out, dearie.” She purred, lining up her hips with yours.

In one smooth movement, she speared you on her turgid length, pushing past your entrance and into your depths. There was still more of her to take, and you wanted more.

“Deeper.” You begged, warmth pooling between your split legs.

Muffet rocked her hips forwards, easing more and more of the length into you, coating your lips in her secretions. You could feel that clear goo oozing deep inside you, warming you and making your walls go numb. Further and further she pushed until you were sure that there was nowhere for her to go and your pussy was stretched wide.

Muffet pulled a few inches back and pushed in, delving further into your core. Her black eyes seemed distant and her mouth was hanging open as she repeated the movements. You cried out when you felt her tip press against your womb. Your toes curled and Muffet's hard fingers curled into your thighs.

You saw one of her hands dart down to just above where you were joined, rubbing urgent circles onto her clit. Rocking your hips, urgent for friction against her slick member, you watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she came, her cry high and keening. There was a pressure as more clear fluid flooded into you with her orgasm. Muffet panted, keeping herself hilted inside you.

The aphrodisiac was still burning through you and you were desperate for movement from her rigid hands. “Please let me come.” You begged, squeezing your cunt against the shaft.

You felt a new sensation. Muffet's length was contracting, rippling with muscular pushes. She went stock still as a large, round object began traveling up her black organ. When it entered into you, you gasped, arching against the bed again as it was forced through you, rolling up through your canal. The outline of it was clearly visible; a lump was making its way up into your womb. There was a moment when you felt yourself stretch open to accept this new intrusion. More slime spewed out into you and the object popped into your core.

“Was that an egg?” You asked in a hoarse whisper.

Muffet nodded mutely.

“How many eggs are you going to lay?”

“I don't know, dearie.” She admitted.

Then the second egg came burgeoning forth, pushed along by Muffet's ovipositor. Maybe it was the aphrodisiac or maybe it was the fluid pumped into you, but the sensation of the egg rolling into your snatch was pleasurable.

“God, more, please, Muffet, please.” Your words were tumbling out as one of Muffet's hands began to massage you, aiding the passage of her egg through you. When the second egg settled next to the first, you almost came.

The third egg was already pushing through your entrance and you moaned as it was drawn up into you. When it reached the halfway point, a fourth egg emerged. When the next rolled its way into you, your orgasm hit you like a truck. Your muscles kneaded Muffet's ovipositor, pulling up the eggs farther along into you. Muffet moaned with the sensation of your clenching around her.

You and Muffet fell into a wordless trance as eggs became more frequent, settling into your womb. Your stomach was expanding, just a small bump so far, but looking at it sent a fresh wave of arousal coursing through you. You had lost track of how many eggs had been pushed into you-- sometimes they came two at a time--but your euphoria was mounting with each successive egg.

The spider monster put you through a sexual marathon, falling into a rhythm of the initial egg push, the slow wave of her contractions, the pop of the egg through your cervix, and then the stretch of your womb. She remained silent, content to hold you in place as her hard fingers massaged your ever-growing stomach.

You were exhausted. Sweat stuck to your skin and the heat of Muffet's bite had been wearing off. Orgasms had wracked through your body several times now, each made more intense by the sheer amount of eggs that had settled into you. It would be a miracle if you could get up after this whole ordeal was over.

Finally Muffet slumped forwards, her clammy forehead pressing onto your distended stomach. Her breaths were ragged as the ovipositor sheathed within you began to retract, slowly easing out of your tunnel. You shivered at the feeling of emptiness, sure that your cunt was gaping.

“You'll be fine, dearie.” She assured you, her hands roving over your flushed skin. “Since you're not a monster, they'll fade away in time.”

“How--how many eggs?” You asked, dazed.

“Eighteen.” She shook black hair out of her face. Her primary eyes were lidded and dim. “For your assistance, I've decided to give you some paid vacation days.” Muffet patted your swollen stomach. “Don't come back until this is gone. I expect pictures everyday.”

A huff of breath escaped you. That was Muffet: kind, pragmatic, and business-minded as always. You wondered when her next estrus would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
